What Dreams May Come
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Hunters 6. As the MacDonald Venturi household is besieged by nightmares, Casey pulls away from Sam and Dean.
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

HUNTERS #6 WHAT DREAMS MAY COME

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Life With Derek belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot. For those of you who may not remember, Dean and Sam are Casey's older cousins and they stayed on to keep an eye on Casey after taking care of a Drakon that was in Marti's bedroom. I used some stuff from a myth and folklore site and used some of my own imagination for the creature. I also have to apologize for not putting in the name of the series with the title.

CHAPTER ONE: SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES

In the MacDonald\Venturi household, the kids went through their nightly routines. Derek helped Marti get through her bath and Casey was on the couch, reading book.

"Hey! Think fast!" At the sound of Dean Winchester's voice, she looked up and swiftly caught the knife that he had thrown.

"Ha-ha. That's my girl," he approved.

"Dang it, Dean! There's little kids in here! What if you had hit Lizzie or Edwin? Did you even **think** about that?" she snapped.

"Sorry," Dean apologized, somewhat taken aback. His brother Sam came up to Casey.

"Hey, watcha readin'?" he queried.

"The Counte of Monte Cristo," was her abrupt answer.

"Oh, I remember readin' that for high school," he said, trying to ignore her tone.

"Me too," his brother stated. "Only book I actually liked," he continued.

"You mean you actually **did** an assignment?" Casey asked bitingly.

"Knock it off, J.H. I don't appreciate your tone," Dean scowled.

"Okay. Get to bed you guys. It's late," Nora interjected.

"Yes, Ma'am," Casey acknowledged. She picked up a bookmark off of the coffee table and placed it in her book. Then, she stood up and headed for the stairs.

"I don't get it. What's gotten into her?" Sam wondered.

"Heck if **I** know," Dean shrugged.

"Well, at least she's taking orders for a change," Derek smirked.

"Okay, that's it," Casey stated. She started for her stepbrother, but Sam quickly intercepted her.

"Aaanh, aaanh. He's not worth it," he said.

"Let me pass," she insisted, trying again. Sam did the only thing he could: he picked Casey up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Sam! Let me go!" she shrieked, smacking him with her book.

"Sorry, Cay. Can't do it," he apologized. Everyone watched as she was carried up the stairs. Derek snickered. Dean whopped him upside the head.

"You got lucky, kid. If you and her had actually started brawlin', **you**'**d** be the loser," he stated.

"Yeah, right," the teen smirked.

"Yeah, **right**," the older man insisted. "J.H. learned how to fight from me, Sam, and the best: my father," he continued.

"Come on. She can't be **that** good," Derek objected just as Sam came back down.

"Oh no? You've seen her spar with us. We've used moves that you've probably never even knew existed," he shot back.

"All right, all right. That's enough. Derek, go to bed," George stated.

"But---" Derek began to object.

"Bed. **Now**," George interrupted. With a huff, Derek headed upstairs to do what he was told. George and Nora went down to the basement and Dean and Sam went into their own room.

"Half the time I wanna smack that kid. I swear," Dean muttered. "Casey could've taken him, you know," he continued.

"Which is exacly why I stopped her," Sam retorted. "The last thing we need is Casey putting her stepbrother in the hospital," he reminded his brother. Dean had to give Sammy that.

"Speaking of which, what do you think's up with her?" Dean wondered.

"I don't know," Sam answered.

"You think she's possessed?" Dean queried.

"Doubt it. I mean, three days out of the month, Jessica wasn't that much fun to be around either. My guess that's what she's goin' through," Sam stated.

"Little tmi, Sammy," Dean declared. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on. Let's hit the sack. We gotta get up early to spar," Dean reminded.

"Oh, brother," Sam muttered. However, he agreed with his brother. The two settled down in their beds and went to sleep. All was silent for about two hours. Then there was a soft whooshing and a soft ninny as something slipped through a crack under the doorway. Then, it silently glided up the stairs. It stopped in the hall, unsure of where to go. It snorted. Then it slipped though another crack, entering a bedroom. Derek moaned and turned over. The thing took its chance and placed itself on Derek's chest. The boy tried to call out, but he had been struck silent. Then, the nightmares came. His face blanched. He tried to fight, but to no avail. Soon, he succumbed to the onslaught of nightmares.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

You'll learn why Casey's acting the way she is later in the story.


	2. Still Acting Strange

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Life With Derek belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. For the creature, I used some stuff from a myth and folklore site as well as my own imagination.

The next thing Derek knew, it was morning. He moaned. _How can it be morning already?_ he wondered.

"Why am I so tired?" he mumbled. Sure he had gone to bed pretty late, but still...it didn't make sense. However, he pulled himself out of bed and forced himself to get dressed. Then, stifling a yawn, he went downstairs. He didn't understand what had happened the previous night. His dreams had started out really good, and then they had just...changed. The sound of footsteps broke his reverie.

"Good morning, Derek," Casey said sweetly.

"Morning. You seem to be in a better mood," Derek noted.

"Yeah, well. What can I say? Sometimes Dean and Sam just get on my nerves," Casey shrugged. Derek stared in surprise. He had never heard her say **that** before.

"What?" he asked. Was she serious? Just then, everyone else came down.

"Morning, everybody," George greeted.

"Morning, George," Casey acknowledged.

"You sleep okay, J.H.?" Dean queried.

"Yeah. I did," Casey answered shortly. "And it's 'Casey'. Not 'J.H'," she continued. Sam and Dean stared in surprise. What was up with **her**?

"Cristo," the older hunter said. The Venturis seemed confused by the word, while the other MacDonalds waited anxiously. Casey just glared.

"I'm not possessed, Dean," she snapped.

"Then, what's your problem?" Dean demanded.

"My problem is I need to eat before getting ready for school," Casey retorted. This drove the other members of the household into action. As everyone got their own breakfast, Sam stared, brows furrowed. Casey wasn't usually so snappish or edgy.

"Casey, are you still dreaming about Ricky?" he asked in concern.

"No. They're fading," she answered gruffly. She finished her breakfast, then stood up.

"Am I the only one ready?" she queried.

"No, I'm done," Derek answered.

"I can take you," Dean offered.

"Fine. Whatever," Casey shrugged. The two teens grabbed their things and then followed the older hunter outside and walked to the 1967 Chevy Impala.

"You wanna pick the music, J.H.?"

"No. And it's 'Casey'," Casey answered in slight irritation. Dean drove them to Westman High.

"Thanks for the ride, man," Derek said after Dean parked.

"No problem, kid," Dean answered. Then, "Ca---"

"Whatever," Casey interrupted with an annoyed sigh. He watched as she headed for the steps of the school. He saw her greet her best friend---Emily, Dean thought the name was---and together, the two walked in. Dean just stared for a moment. What was **up** with her? Then, with his own frustrated sigh, Dean lightly smacked the wheel, and peeled out of the parking lot.


	3. Mixed Up

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

An-Jelly-Ca (ch 1-2): Thanks. Here you go. Keep readin' and see. Hope this is soon enough. Thanks.

Anime Girl123: Yep. Well, it's nice to know I have that effect on you. All of your questions will be answered through the story. Thanks. Well, I doubt **that**. Hope this is soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. You'll see. "J.H." stands for "Junior Hunter", which Dean nicknamed her because she was so much younger than the brothers.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. You'll see. Here's the next chap.

Writergirl14: New reviewer. Yay. Thanks. Here's more. You'll see.

Jayme: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Life With Derek belongs to Canadian Television, and Disney. I got information for the creature from a folklore and myth site. Small reference to "The Poxfather". I know it's short, but the next chaps will be longer.

At Westman High, Casey paid extra close attention in her classes. Her behavior towards her cousins came back at her and for a moment, she felt guilty. Then, she shook her head. She---she just couldn't let her feelings get the best of her. She had to---she had to drive them away. It was the only way they could remain safe. She had sidetracked them by asking them to stay. Then she had nearly gotten them killed when that siren had kidnapped her and Derek. That could've gone badly in **so** many different ways. And it would've been all her fault. If there was one thing Uncle John had taught her about hunting, it was that you should never do anything that would get the people you loved injured or killed. And that rule had been broken ever since Dean and Sam had gotten here. They had been put at risk because of her. The words of the siren came back to her.

_"When a hunter settles down, they become the hunted," Jack smirked._ Casey shifted in her seat. She couldn't---she **wouldn**'**t**---be responsible for getting them killed.

_"When a hunter settles down, they become the hunted," Jack smirked. "They become the hunted." They become the hunted." "They become the hunted."_

"Miss MacDonald?" Casey jumped in surprise.

"I'm---I'm sorry. What did you say?" she questioned.

"Perhaps someone else," the teacher stated. Then, the woman pointed to Emily Davids, who gave the answer. After class, Casey hurried to her locker, with Emily at her heels.

"Hey, you okay?" Emily wondered.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked, opening her locker and rifling through it.

"Well, you **never** zone out. What's going on? is it, Derek? Is he sick again?" Emily asked.

"The only thing sick about Derek is his mind," Casey responded, letting out a little chuckle. Even though Emily had stated that maybe her feelings for Derek weren't that strong, she was obviously still attracted to him.

"So, then, what is it? Somebody else in the family?" Emily pressed.

"Everyone's okay. I guess I'm just a little off today," Casey answered.

"I see," Emily responded. She could understand that. Everyone had an off day, even Casey. Before Emily could press further, the bell rang and they went to their classes. Emily blew out a breath, but didn't say anything as they sat down in the front row. Casey, however, took a seat in the back. She had so many things she wanted to think about, and she didn't want anybody bothering her. She messed up her hair with her hands. She just---she just didn't know what to do. She kept replaying the siren's words. If Sam and Dean stayed here, something else would find them and try to kill them. Maybe even The Demon. She couldn't---she couldn't be responsible for person's death. Not again. She just couldn't be. She **wouldn**'**t** be. Casey blew out a breath. Sharp jangling broke through her thoughts and Casey was out the door before Emily could catch up with her.


	4. Concern

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to the Candadian Television and and Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I got the information for the creature I'm using from a myth and folklore site.

While Casey was at school, Sam and Dean were in the backyard, sparring.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked presently.

"Fine. Why?" Dean responded.

"'Cuz usually you would've whupped my butt by now," Sam answered. Dean blew out a breath.

"It's Casey. I'm worried about her," he admitted.

"Yeah. She **has** been actin' pretty strange lately," his brother agreed. "But you know, everyone's entitled to a bad day. I'm sure it'll just blow over," he continued.

"I hope so," the older Winchester stated. Then, without warning, he executed a sweeping move that knocked the younger man off his feet.

"Well, now, there we go," he approved. Dean helped Sam to his feet.

"Come on. I'll make you a snack," the older brother offered. Normally, Sam would've made a crack about his brother's insatiable appetite, but who was he to turn down a free snack. They went inside, where Dean proceeded to make a snack.

"You know, if this really **is** just a bad day, I hope it blows it real fast. 'Cuz I'm not really appreciatin' her 'tude," he commented.

"Well, she's obviously not possessed. I mean, you said 'Cristo'," his brother reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but---if it's not supernatural-related, how can I help her? I mean, she's not even lettin' me call her 'J.H.'," he stated with a sigh.

"Relax. We'll figure it out," was the reassurance. Later that day, after Casey and the others got home, Sam and Dean cornered their cousin.

"What?" she asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Okay, first off, is this um---you know---" Dean stammered.

"Wha---no!" Casey interrupted, realizing what he was trying to ask.

"Okay, if it's not that, and you're not possessed, than what the devil is going on with you?" Dean demanded.

"Yikes," Sam muttered. That would be as close as Dean would come to swearing while they were staying in their aunt's house.

"Nothing's going on. I just have a life outside of hunting. Like Sam used to," Casey said bitingly.

"Hey!" Sam protested. Casey felt a bit bad about hitting Sam below the verbal belt, but if she could just get them upset, they'd leave and then they'd be safe again.

"Look, as scintillating at this conversation is, I have studying to do," Casey snapped. Without waiting for a response, she pushed past them and went upstairs.

"Ah, dang it," Dean seethed. In her room, Casey opened her history book and began reading. However, she just couldn't concentrate. There had to be **some** way she could get her cousins to leave so that they'd be safe. Struck with an idea, Casey reached into her backpack, grabbed her cellphone and turned it on. After it had booted up, Casey went into her contacts and scrolled down until she had reached her uncle's number, which she had gotten from Dean's phone when she had snuck a peek about two weeks ago. Then, she pressed the green phone icon and waited as it rang. Eventually, it went to the man's voice mail.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call me son Dean. 1-866-907-3235. He can help," she heard the message say.

"Your boys are dilly-dallyin' at my aunt's house. They've been here for weeks. They've lost their objective. Do something," Casey snapped. Then she hung up. _There. That'll take care of 'em. Uncle John will call them, order them out of here. And they'll be safe again_, she thought in satisfaction. She shut off her phone and went back to studying.


	5. The Night Mare

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Younique: New reviewer. Yay. Cool handle. Thanks. I will.

Writergirl14: New reviewer. Cool. Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Lynnicaec: New reviewer...I think. Yep. Here you go. Thanks, I will. Keep readin' and see.

An-Jelly-Ca (ch 3, 4) : Thanks. Keep readin'. Thanks. You'll find out. Glad you think so. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Well, she's worried about them.

Jayme: Thanks. You'll see later.

Windyfontaine: Yep. You got it. Here's more. Thanks, I will.

DISCLAIMER

Sorry it's been a while. I've been wicked busy this week. I've been helping out with vacation Bible school from 8AM-5PM. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Life With Derek belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the creature, which I got information on from a myth and folklore site as well as the German Sam recites. Some things are the similar to Sam's situation, but there's a reason that will be explored as the series goes on.

Hours later, Casey snuggled into her bed, under the covers. She'd be able to sleep now that Uncle John knew what Sam and Dean were doing and soon he'd order them to get back on the road and away from here. At first, her dreams were peaceful, but as she slept, a creature slipped in through a crack in the door. Without making a sound, it glided across the room and placed itself on top of Casey. Her face blanched. She tried to say something, but she suddenly couldn't speak. **_Casey was asleep on her bed when she felt something hit her head. She made a moaning noise and twisted her neck sidewise. There came another splat and she opened her eyes. Then, she gasped. Her boyfriend, Ricky, was on the ceiling, bleeding. Then, he burst into flames!_**

_**"No!" she cried.**_

_**"Why Casey? Why'd you let me die?" Ricky demanded.**_

_**"Ricky, I---" Casey began.**_

_**"You knew, Casey! You knew the demon was coming! You knew!" Ricky shouted.**_

_**"Ricky, I---" Casey tearfully started again.**_

**_"No! Don't even start! You knew, Casey! You dreamt it would happen! You dreamt about my death for days before it happened!" Ricky interrupted angrily. Casey's throat wobbled. This was exactly what she was afraid of. That Ricky would blame her. Just like she figured he would._**

**_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she sobbed._** In the downstairs guestroom, Sam and Dean had been sleeping peacefully when they heard the shrieking.

"Casey!" Dean exclaimed. They jumped out of the bed and rushed towards her room, where they forced open the door.

"HEY!" Dean shouted. The demon turned around and hissed.

"Hier leg'ich mich schlafen, Keine Nachtmahr soll mich plagen---" Sam began to recite. The demon screamed and darted away through the cracks.

"Casey! Casey!" Dean exclaimed, as the brothers rushed to her side.

"No, Ricky! It wasn't---" Casey began to object.

"Hey, hey, hey. Easy, easy," Dean interrupted. "It's okay. It's okay. It's gone, it won't be back," he assured.

"What's goin' on?" a bleary voice asked. Sam turned around to notice the rest of the MacDonald\Venturi family.

"There was a demon in here," Sam answered.

"Thank God Dad had us learn like a gazillion different languages," Dean noted.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"So, what was it?" Nora wondered.

"A Night Mare," Dean replied.

"Yes, we know Casey a had a bad dream. But, what does this have to do with your allegation of a demon in my home?" George questioned.

"No, the Night Mare **is** a demon," Sam corrected.

"What?" George asked.

"It slips in through any size crack of a house, parks itself on a victim's chest, and has a party," Dean explained.

"But if there was a demon in the room, how come Casey didn't say anything?" George wondered.

"It---it took away my voice. I---I felt it, but I couldn't say anything," Casey stated shakily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Derek said in recognition.

"What?" Casey asked, her hunter instincts immediately on the alert.

"That's the same thing that happened to me the other night," Derek realized. Everyone turned to him.

"Come again?" Dean questioned.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Translated, the first two lines of Sam's recitation are: I lay me here to sleep; no night-mare shall plague me.


	6. Closer To The Truth

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Ash: Hey, haven't seen **you** anywhere...I don't think. Welcome. Well, I've been sick, which is why I haven't posted for a while. Sorry it was so short, hope this chap makes up for it. Thanks, glad you're enjoyin' it.

Fighter37: New reviewer. Cool. I'm glad. Oh, yeah, of course I'm continuing. Well, what can I say? She breaks through his defenses. Here you go.

Lynnicaec: Thanks. Well, not quite, but we'll see. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Oh, I hear that. Plus, I was sick for awhile. We can only hope.

Jayme: Thanks.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Here's another update. Yep. Not according to most legends, but one picture belied that, so...I don't know what to think. You're welcome.

DISCLAIMER

LWD belongs to Canadian Television and Disney, and Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I got information on the Night Mare from a myth and folklore site. Oh, and I'm changin' The Demon's m.o. just a little bit.

"The other night---I was havin' a pretty good dream. You know, me and a cheerleader. Nothin' major," Derek said dismissively.

"Okay, crude much?" Casey asked, grabbing her cellphone and turning it on before putting it in her pocket.

"Cay, focus," Sam chided.

"Anyway, the dream was goin' good, and then it just---shifted. Got bad," Derek said.

"Bad how?" Dean wondered. Derek's eyes became clouded. He---he didn't want anyone to know. They **couldn**'**t** know.

"Derek?" Sam asked sensitively. Derek looked at Sam. The boy tried to look away, but found that he couldn't. There was just no turning away from those puppy dog eyes. Derek sighed.

"It---it changed into Mom and Dad fighting. They were screaming and yelling. Then Mom turned to me---said that---the divorce was **my** fault," he admitted.

"Derek, no. You know that's not true. The divorce had nothing to do with you, Edwin, or Marti," George assured his oldest, kneeling down to face him.

"That's right, honey. Your father and mother love you kids very much," Nora chimed in, doing the same. Seeing their chance, Sam and Dean took Casey by the arm and led her to the guestroom.

"Okay, J.H. Spill," Dean demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Casey wondered.

"Your dream was intense. What was it about?" Dean pressed.

"Same old thing. Ricky was on the ceiling, bleeding. Then he---burst into flames," Casey whispered. She sighed sadly.

"I know you miss him. We do too," Sam stated, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"He **was** an amazing hunter," Dean recalled.

"And an amazing person," Sam added.

"I just---I feel so guilty. I---I mean---" Casey stammered. Dean fumed.

"Not again. Casey, how many times do I have to tell you? What happened to Ricky was **not** your fault," he said in frustration.

"How can you even say that? It was **my** room, **my** ceiling---just like with Daddy!" the girl screamed. Sam let out a deep breath.

"Uh, Dean. Why don't---why don't you let **me** handle this? After all, I **do** know how she feels," Sam suggested.

"Oh, what? And I **don**'**t**?" Dean shot back. _How could Sammy even say that? I carried him out of that house!_ he thought furiously.

"Dean, I realize we've all lost a parent to this thing, but---and no offense---Casey and I are the only two who have lost a significant other," Sam told him. Dean stared. In a way, Sammy was right. He had only lost Mom, but Sam and Casey had each lost someone really important to them.

"Fine, whatever. I'll just let you two talk," he said gruffly. Then, he spun on his heel and stomped off.

"We...hurt his feelings," Casey realized. She knew her cousins **real** well. When Sam's feelings were hurt, he brooded, and when Dean's feelings were hurt, he tended to lash out. Although, he **had** shown some restraint this time around.

"We'll apologize later," Sam assured. Then, Sam pulled Casey onto the bed. "Now, you wanna tell me why you're still blaming yourself for Uncle Steve and Ricky's death?" he questioned.

"Sure," Casey agreed. "As soon as **you** tell me why you're still blaming yourself for Aunt Mary and Jessica's death," she continued. Sam averted his gaze. He didn't expect Casey to turn things around on him. Though, he **really** should've. His cousin was tricky that way. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Case, that's---that's complicated," he stated. _What am I supposed to say? That I dreamt about Jessica's death before it actually happened? Absolutely not! She'd freak!_ Sam thought to himself.

"Fine. It's complicated for me too," Casey shrugged. _He wants to play it like that, fine by me. Besides, it's not like he or Dean would understand that I could've saved Ricky and didn't. They'd never look at me again if they knew I was a freak_, she thought to herself. Sam perused Casey's face, concerned by the troubled visage.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered. He fixed his young cousin with a look. "Don't look at me like that," she told him.

"Case---" he began to say.

"Hey, don't we have a demon to research?" she interrupted. With that, she turned to the bed, took out the lap top, and turned it on. Then, she typed in some key words and waited. Then, she clicked on the link and scrolled down.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know all this. How do you **kill** the dang thing?" she asked in irritation. Sam stifled a laugh. Then, "I found it!" Just as Casey said this, her cellphone rang.


	7. New Orders

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Hmm. Interesting. Yep.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Have fun on your vacation. Thanks. I do. Yep, maybe. Here's more. Thanks, you too.

Figher37: Thanks, no prob. Well, that wasn't the intent. Sorry. Read on and see. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

An-Jelly-Ca (5, 6): Thanks. Glad you think so. Glad you like it. Thanks. Keep readin'. Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Glad you think so.

Jayme: Thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

LWD belongs to Canadian Television and Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I got information for the Night Mare from a myth and folklore site, although I couldn't find anything on how to **kill** it, so I'm gonna have to make somethin up. I use some lines from "Scarecrow".

"I got it," Casey said. She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at it. Then, tossing it to Sam, "It's for you guys. I did my part. I'm out of here." Meanwhile, Dean had calmed down and walked back into their room as she left. Confused, Sam pressed the button with the green telephone icon.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Sammy, is that you?" John Winchester asked in confusion. The number had had Casey's name with it.

"Dad, where are you? We've been worried sick," Sam stated. Surprised, Dean turned to his brother.

"Is that Dad?" he asked.

"I'm okay, Sammy," John assured.

"Where are you? Are you hurt?" Sam questioned, ignoring his brother.

"I'm okay, Kiddo. What about you and Dean? Are you two okay?" John checked.

"Yes, Sir. We're fine," Sam told him.

"How about Casey? Is she okay? She sounded a little ticked on the message she left me. You boys haven't been pulling pranks on her, have you?" John wondered.

"No, Sir. She's just been acting really strange ever since we killed a siren a week ago," Sam answered.

"Is Dean there?" John questioned.

"Yes, Sir," Sam responded.

"I need to tell you boys something," John stated. Sam motioned for Dean to come closer and positioned the phone so that they could both hear.

"I want you boys to stay at Casey's house and to stop looking for me," John instructed.

"Stop looking for you? Dad!" Sam objected.

"Sammy, for once in your life, do as you're told," John snapped.

"You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom," Sam said.

"No, but I've discovered some things about this demon that concern me," John answered.

"A demon? Are you sure?" Sam checked. Finally. They had a lead on this thing.

"I'm sure," John answered.

"What do you know?"Sam asked urgently. If Dad had something knew on The Demon, Sam wanted to know.

"I can't say. But if what I've learned is right, Casey's going to need to be protected...you too, Sammy," John answered.

"Dad, what is it? What have you learned?" Dean demanded, catching the worried tone in his father's voice.

"It's too dangerous. I've stayed on the phone too long. Dean, look after Sammy and Casey. Protect them at all costs," John ordered.

"But Dad, what---" Sam began to ask.

"I've given you boys an order. Now do as you're told," John interrupted sternly.

"Yes, Sir," Sam and Dean chorused. A buzz in their eyes told the brothers that their father had hung up.

"What do you think he's learned?" Sam wondered as he turned off the phone.

"Don't know. Whatever it is though, has him plenty worried," Dean answered.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sam agreed. He fell silent for a few minutes. Then, "Dean?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"What do you think Dad meant by telling you to look after me and Casey and to protect us at all costs?" Sam queried.

"I don't know," Dean answered.

"I mean, why would we need extra protection?" Sam persisted.

"Beats me," Dean told him.

"You think he knows where it is?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Dean exclaimed. Then, he sighed. "I'm sorry. Didn't meant to snap. Let's just figure out how to kill this dang Night Mare," he continued.

"Actually, Casey already found a way," Sam told him.

"Really?" Dean asked with interest.

"Yeah," Sam answered. He went over to the lap top and showed the information to his brother.

"Ah, yes. This could **totally** work," the older Winchester approved.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like it," his brother chuckled.

"Well, come tomorrow night, this freak dies," came the response. With that, he closed the lap top and gave a satisfied sigh.


	8. Setting A Trap

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Henze's Girl: Thanks, glad you think so. Here's another update. Hope it's soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Well, I didn't wanna take completely from it. Yeah, good times. I know what you mean.

An-Jelly-Ca: That's gonna be covered as the series progresses. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

LWD belongs to Canadian Television and Disney and Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I got information on the Night Mare, although I'm gonna have to make up how to kill it.

That night, Casey, Sam, and Dean looked through the house, stopping up each crack except to spaces that led to Casey's room.

"Where is it? I'm bored," Casey complained as she put a sweater over a vent.

"Will you stop it? I thought you wanted to kill this thing," Sam scolded as he and his brother similarly covered space.

"I **do**. And afterwards, you guys will leave just Uncle John ordered," Casey said. _And then I'll finally be able to stop feeling guilty for nearly getting them killed_, she thought to herself.

"Actually, he told us to stay put," Dean corrected. _Why is she so dead set on us leaving here?_ he wondered.

"What?" Casey hissed. _How could he do this to me? He's a Marine! He's totally goal-oriented when it comes to this thing_, she thought to herself.

"That's right. Said that you and Sammy needed extra protection and that I had to protect you at all costs," Dean answered. He looked at Sam, who shrugged. The younger Winchester had no idea why Casey was acting the way she was either. Ever since the siren...she had been totally different. They continued their vigil. As they did so, Casey hit something and stumbled. Dean quickly steadied her.

"Klutzilla strikes again," she joked quietly.

"Don't call yourself that," her eldest cousin chided.

"Why not? It's true," she told him. He just fixed her with a look. She averted her gaze. Dean sighed and made a mental note to himself to talk to Casey as soon as this hunt was over. They continued their task. Soon they had finished the downstairs and proceeded to do the same to the upstairs. As they did so, Sam's mind wandered to the conversation he and his brother had had with their father.

**_"If what I've learned is right, Casey's going to need to be protected...you too, Sammy," John answered._** Sam sighed. What did his father know? Why was he so worried about them? Another part of his father's instructions came back to him.

**_"Dean, look after Sammy and Casey. Protect them at all costs," John ordered._** _Dad, what do you know?_ Sam wondered as the three of them moved silently through the upstairs. Minutes later, they were done.

"Okay. So every room in the house except mine is Night Mare free," Casey reported.

"Casey, are you sure want to do this? I mean, this thing is pretty dangerous," Dean reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. But it's better than letting it go after somebody else. I mean, that's the whole reason I put Lizzie in Marti's room---so that the Night Mare couldn't get her," Casey responded.

"Right," Sam and Dean said together. They made one more sweep of the house and then went up to Casey's room. Sam and Dean hid in her closet while Casey slid under the covers and closed her eyes. Then, the trio waited.


	9. Bait

DISCLAIMER

LWD belongs to Canadian Television and Disney, and Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I got the German recited and the the Night Mare's form from a folklore and myth site, although I made up its other powers and any effects from the German incantation.

In her bed, Casey tried to steady her breathing. She had to pretend to be asleep, otherwise the Night Mare wouldn't show up. She wasn't worried about being affected again---Sam and Dean were in her closet. They'd never let anything happen to her. Plus, she had her own gun right beside her. In the closet, Sam tried to get comfortable, which wasn't very easy to do at his height.

"Dude, what are you doing? Trying to get ants outta your pants?" Dean asked, half amused, half annoyed.

"This closest isn't built for my height and my pistol is sticking in my back," Sam hissed.

"You got the safety on, right?" Dean checked.

"Dude, what am I? Three? Of course the safety's on," Sam responded.

"Good," Dean approved. The last thing they needed was his brother's gun going off and scaring everybody half to death, not to mention paralyzing the kid. Meanwhile, there was a soft whooshing and a whinny as something searched the house for a hole. It finally found one in the upstairs. The Night Mare gave a satisfied neigh as it zoomed through the hole. It silently trotted towards the room and entered through the small crack under the door. In the closet, Sam went rigid.

"Dean," he whispered.

"I heard it too," his brother confirmed. He slowly and cautiously pushed open the door, being sure not to make any noise. There was another neigh and the boys watched as a demon with a horse's head slid across the room.

"Bingo," Dean whispered. He and Sam removed their guns from the back of their jeans and waited until the Night Mare was on top of Casey.

"Freeze." Hearing the simultaneous click of the safety of two guns being released, the creature turned around. It began to flee.

"Hier leg'ich mich schlafen, Kein Nachtmahr soll mich plagen," Sam recited. The Night Mare hissed and turned in another direction.

"Bis sie schwemmen alle Wasser, Die auf Erden flieBen," Dean added. The boys watched as various objects in Casey's room began to shake as the creature's eyes began shine a bright silver. Then, they squinted from the brightness. They went to recite the rest of the incantation, but no sound came out. _No! Casey!_ Dean's mind shrieked. _No. Can't---can't let it get her_, Sam thought. With a hiss, the NightMare placed itself on Casey's chest. To its surprise, her eyes flew open.

"Und tellet alle Sterne, Die am Firmament erscheinen! Dazu helfe mir Gott Vater, Sohn und heiliger Geist. Amen!" she chanted quickly. The Night Mare shrieked as everything became still and the shine in its eyes faded. It struggled, but found itself immobile.

"Gotcha, punk," Dean said. With that, he and Sam cocked their weapons as Casey brought out her gun. Then together, they all fired silenced shots. With one last shriek, the Night Mare disappeared in a cloud of black and red smoke.

"Well, thank goodness **that**'**s** over with," Casey sighed.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "You all right?" he checked.

"I'm fine. You guys?" Casey responded.

"We're good," Sam assured. She sighed in relief and Dean drew Casey into a hug and kissed the top of her head, thanking whoever was listening that everything had ended so well.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Translated, the German incantation is as follows:

I lay me here to sleep;

No night-mare shall plague me,

Until they swim all the waters

That flow upon the earth,

And count all the stars

That appear in the firmament!

Thus help me God Father, Son, and Holy Ghost. Amen!

Yes, I realize it makes no sense, but I was using it as an incantation that would make the Night Mare powerless.


	10. Talking

DISCLAIMER

LWD belongs to Canadian Television and Disney, Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I no longer own anything.

The next morning, Casey woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. _Hmmm. That smells **soooo** good_, she thought to herself. She got up and put on jeans and a T-shirt. Then, she walked downstairs to find Sam at the stove, with Dean hovering near him. Dean went to snag a piece of bacong, but Sam slapped his hand away.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed in a pouting tone. Casey chuckled softly. Hearing the sound, they turned around.

"Hey, Casey," Sam greeted.

"Morning," Casey acknowledged. "You know, I just can't believe Uncle John didn't you guys outta here. All you're doing is wasting time sittin' on your duffs while you should be out lookin' for the thing that killed half our family!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, that's it," Dean growled. He grabbed Casey by the arms and sat in her a chair. "Talk. Now," he ordered. Casey blew out a breath and looked down. She **hated** when Dean pulled rank. She **never** disobeyed an order. It wasn't her way. But...she couldn't tell them the truth. That she had nearly gotten them killed. "Casey," Dean prodded sternly.

"I **won**'**t** get you killed. I refuse to," she told them.

"What are you talking about?" Dean wondered as Sam turned around to stare in surprise.

"The siren---me and Derek. It was a trap for you guys!" Casey burst out.

"Case---" Dean began.

"I'm serious Dean! You and Sam---you're weak when it comes to me. You're---stronger---**safer**---when you're not around me," Casey interrupted, her voice cracking. She dumped her head into her hands and began to cry. Sam turned off the stove and walked over to Casey and knelt down, gathering her upper body into his arms.

"Cay, what happened with the siren...it wasn't your fault," he said quietly.

"Yeah, come on. Anything and everything has tried to get their mitts on on us. You know that," the older Winchester added, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But if you weren't here, it wouldn't have had any leverage," she pointed out in a muffled voice.

"You don't know that," Dean told her. She sighed, pulled away, and looked back up.

"It just...it just seems like everybody I love ends up dying. And---and I just---didn't want it to happen again," she stated.

"We're Winchesters. We're not goin' anywhere," Sam assured, wiping away her tears.

"Besides, even if we wanted to---which we **don**'**t**---, we can't leave. Dad gave us an order," Dean chimed in.

"One I'll **very** happily obey," Sam stated.

"Well, **that**'**s** a first," Casey joked.

"Hey!" Sam protested as Dean laughed.

"What can ya say? She's got ya there, man," the older man stated.

"Hey, what happened to breakfast?" a voice asked. Sam and Dean turned around to see the rest of the MacDonald\Venturi family.

"Oh, right," Sam said, scurrying towards the stove.

"So...is everything okay here?" Nora asked.

"Oh, sure. Everything's great. Right, J.H.?" Dean queried.

"Right...Ice Man," Casey answered with a grin.

"My little Maverick," Dean said affectionately, ruffling her hair.

"Hey! I just brushed!" Casey protested.

"So? It's not like it does you any good anyway," Dean shot back. The rest of the family got ready for breakfast as Dean and Casey bickered good-naturedly.

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Hunters_: School's ending and Westman High's throwing a big bash. However, the party takes a deadly turn when the fun house is overrun by menacing clowns. Can Casey, Sam, and Dean teach Derek the ropes of hunting in time to stop the terror? Find out next time on: _Hunters_.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know I end school for them like way early, but what can I say? I'm off for summer and I want my characters to be. Extra cookies to anyone who can tell me where "Ice Man" and "Maverick" come from. I'll PM you with the answer. Oh, btw, clowns creep me out, so if this story's slow in updates, you'll know why.


End file.
